medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps is a faction in ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'', ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault'' and ''Medal of Honor: Heroes''. The Marines a central role in the Pacific Theater along with the US Army and took part battles from: Guadalcanal to Okinawa The Marines played a comparatively minor role in the European theater. Nonetheless, they did continue to provide security detachments to U.S. embassies, and ships, contributed personnel to small, special ops teams dropped into Nazi-occupied Europe as part of Office of Strategic Services (OSS) missions, and acted as staff planners, and trainers for U.S. Army amphibious operations, including the Normandy landings. Medal of Honor: Rising Sun The Marines plays a major role in the first part of the game. Joseph Griffin was a Marine but he was later reassigned to the OSS. Joseph's brother Donnie is a Marine as well, and Gunnery Sergeant Jack Lauton who was accompanied Griffin during the first part of the game. The Marines were replaced by the Chindits in the second half of the game. Griffin's co-op partner, Geoff, was also a Marine in the first part. Notable Members: * Sergeant Joseph Griffin (re-assigned to the OSS) * Gunnery Sergeant Jack Lauton * Lieutenant Edmund Harrison * Private Donnie Griffin * Private Geoff Stewart (re-assigned to the OSS) * Private First Class Silas Whitfield * Private First Class Francis Spinelli * Private G.Novotny * Private Adams * Private Davis * Private Thomason * Private Brooks * Private Zwick Weapons * M1928A1 Thompson * M1 Garand * Browning Automatic Rifle * M1903 Springfield * M12 Trench Gun Gallery US Marine RS.jpg|US Marine in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun" Marines Gudalcanal Rising Sun.JPG|Marine soldiers during the Midninght Raid on Guadalcanal. US Marine2 RS.jpg|US Marine aiming with his M1 Garand. Geoff Rising Sun.jpg|Geoff Stewart in his Marine Uniform. ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault The Marines plays a major role in Pacific Assault as the main allied faction in the game. Thomas Conlin and his squad of Marines battles throughout the Pacific from Makin Atoll to Tarawa. Notable Members: * Sergeant Thomas Conlin * Gunnery Sergeant Francis Evan Minoso * Private William Gaines * Private James Sullivan * Drill Sergeant * Corporal Bates * Private Mack * Private Nicky * Private Doyle * Private Hess * Rook Weapons: * M1928A1 Thompson * M1 Garand * M1 Carbine * M1903 Springfield * M55 Reising * M1941 Johnson * Browning Automatic Rifle * Browning M1919A4 * M1911 * M1917 Revolver * Remington Model 11 * Boys Anti-Tank Rifle * Mark II Fragmentation Grenade * M2 Mortar Gallery Marine Squad MOHPF.jpg|Thomas Conlin and his squad in their marine uniform. Thompson marine.jpg|US Marine with a Thompson. Medal of Honor: Heroes US Marines are accompanied Sergeant John Baker during his mission in Italy. The Marines are also available in the multiplayer as a playable character. Weapons: * M1928A1 Thompson * M1 Garand * Mark II Fragmentation Grenade Medal of Honor: Warfighter US Marines made a minor appearance during the mission: Shore Leave. Marine sergeants Wright and Xaysana was part of Task Force Mako who helped the marines to assault a pirate cove in Somalia. Notable Members: * Sergeant Wright * Sergeant Xaysana * Lance Corporal Tran Weapons: * HK416 * M249 * M67 Fragmentation Grenade Gallery Tran firing MOHW.jpg|LCpl.Tran firing his HK416. Trivia * In Rising Sun during the mission: Fall of the Philippines oddly enough, the player and U.S. Marines are armed with M1 Garands, when mostly USAFFE and Filipino soldiers were armed with the M1917 Enfield Rifle or the M1903 Springfield rifle. Category:Factions Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Category:Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault Category:Military Units Category:United States Category:United States Marine Corps